


Cotton Candy

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: A domestic outing for amusement.





	

Abigail's face disappeared behind a cloud of candy floss. Hannibal closed his eyes and pretended not to see. 'Where's Will?' She asked stickily. 'I'm not quite ..' His voice trailed off, 'ah, over there at the shooting booth'. 

Will's teeth gritted, now he had an audience! 'I've dropped fifty bucks here, I'm not leaving without winning something', he managed, trying not to look at the large fluffy deer hanging from the roof of the booth by an ear. Hannibal looked at the plush toy and then back at Will. 'May I?' He asked politely holding out his hand for the air rifle. 

Abigail loved the deer, hugged it gleefully. Will eyed Hannibal sardonically 'of course you're brilliant with a rifle too. One' he paused 'just one, fucking shot.' The corner of Hanniabl's mouth twitched.

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the series of single shots about single shots.


End file.
